


No Male Leads Allowed

by icedpocarie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character progression, Four parts, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, chinaline would be in the other parts, dreamies are cute, i miss nct dream, nct - Freeform, new trainee!mark au, or maybe here, slight angst?? not really angst, very platonic but hints of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Donghyuck doesn't like the new trainee. At least, at first sight. He never liked those "Male Lead" type of people.





	No Male Leads Allowed

If someone ever says that Donghyuck was being dramatic, they would be lying. After all, it was only perfectly natural for him to spend the first ten minutes staring at the new trainee that was introduced to him by the older trainees. 

Donghyuck was very comfortable with his group of friends that included his same blood type friend, Jaemin, older, no-jam friend Jeno, and little chick Jisung.

There was no need for a fifth member in their already perfect quartet. In fact, there was no need for another trainee to be added, in his highly unbiased opinion.

In his eyes, Mark wasn't needed. But why does it seem like everyone else is being charmed by this new Canadian trainee that couldn't even string more than a few sentences properly?

 

-

 

It all started when Ten, Johnny, and Jaehyun were crowded together in the company's cafeteria. While that wasn't a very unusual occurrence, it wasn't simply the English Trio - or at least, that's what they dubbed themselves as, even though Donghyuck knew that Ten was Thai and Jaehyun was pure Korean.

No, it wasn't like the usual breaks where everyone did their own thing, with an occasional talk here and there.

Instead, Yuta, Hansol, Taeyong, Doyoung, Taeil and even Jisung were there. All of them were circling the table and even from the distance, Donghyuck can already hear the excited mumblings from the table.

For a brief moment, he thought about ignoring them. But then, like a bounding joy of energy, Jaemin nudged him from the side.

"Hey!" Donghyuck tried to call out, but the other ignored him.

The younger boy didn't even apologize as he ran to the source of the commotion, an apathetic Jeno by his side.

With a sigh, Donghyuck thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to see what everything was all about.

 

-

 

When he did arrive at the table, Donghyuck regretted his decision almost immediately.

Instead of a food or an item, there was a new person who was being surrounded by every trainee that he knew - and was close with.

Slowly, his eyes narrowed because all of them looked at the new boy with such adoration. One look at the boy and a large intake of breath, Donghyuck realized the deal.

The boy looked adorable. Cute, even. He was looking at everyone with these small, blinking eyes and uncomfortable smile.

Wow. Who adopted him? Was this person younger than him?

Thankfully, he didn't have to ask anything because one of the older trainees finally realized that him, Jeno, and Jaemin have arrived.

"Kids, this is Mark." Unlike the usual, where Doyoung wouldn't immediately stick to a newbie, he spoke up. There was a small grin forming on his lips as he added, "He's older than you three."

"Really?" It was Jaemin's voice this time, and his voice showed his simmering curiosity.

"Yes, really, so you should be nice to him." Johnny was the one who spoke up, and there was a grin as he added, "He's from Canada, so he isn't _that_ good in Korean yet."

A small pause and he nodded at Jaehyun at Ten, "We're adopting him in our circle."

By this time, neither of the three can speak up because it was Taeyong who entered the conversation.

"The trainers said that he's good, so he's taking classes both with you kids and with us, hyungs." A small shrug, and then he added, "Play nice with him."

Like that, the conversation continued. Donghyuck barely managed to say a word - which was an unusual occurrence as well - but he did manage to listen.

As the minutes passed, he learned that Mark wasn't simply scouted, but was approached by a talent manager. He knew basic Korean, but he couldn't keep up with anything more than a basic conversation.

He was born in 1999 - so according to Doyoung, the three should respect him.

There were other things that the older members said, but Donghyuck tuned it out. They were probably simply complimenting the new member, anyway.

In the back of his mind, Donghyuck realized that between him, Jaemin, and Jeno, no one had this much warmth of a welcoming. Even some of the older members met with an initial tension.

Donghyuck didn't know what made this person special and even though he tried not to, slight annoyance was bubbling inside of him.

 

-

 

Well, at least, he wasn't alone.

A few weeks after Mark settled in their trainings and classes, even Jaemin was getting tired of it. While Jeno - who was naturally cordial - and Jisung - who somehow took a large hero-worship to the older boy - were starting to get close with Mark, both members of the AB club had their doubts.

And how couldn't they, when Mark manages to successfully steal the attention of every instructor that they had. Whether it was in the dance class or the vocal class, the teachers would praise him.

Even though Donghyuck and Jisung, for the vocal and dance class respectively, were better than him, it was always Mark who gets the love.

"You're doing really well." Donghyuck didn't know whether it was the dance instructor or the vocal teacher, but then again, both had showered their praises.

While it was a little amazing during the first time, it started to become bothersome after the first week had settled.

"I don't get why everyone is so into him," Jaemin said, a small huff on his lips.

Both him and Donghyuck were on the other side of the practice room, sitting as they watched Jisung talk animatedly with Mark. Donghyuck had to blink at that for a few seconds. Jisung was _very_ scared of new people, what made Mark special?

"Same," Donghyuck replied, grabbing the bottle near him. His eyes were still on the two boys and it was almost disgusting that he can see the heart eyes in Jisung's eyes.

"I bet he pulled some witchcraft here," Jaemin started, a small shake of his head, "Jisung _hates_ strangers."

Donghyuck voiced his agreement. And they talked even more after that. But inside his head, he wondered - if Jisung who hated strangers would warm up to him this easily, then maybe, Mark really was charming.

But then, he pushed off that thought in his head.

He's not supposed to be at awe for people like that - especially not for people who seemingly do everything perfectly.

Since he was young, Donghyuck disliked the picture perfect characters - the male leads who got everything their way. And with how things are going with Mark, he may just be SM's very own male lead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, first part of a four-shot. New trainee!Mark AU. (I wrote this during midnight, so excuse any mistakes. Also, I'll probably post another part within the week) 
> 
> I also don't know what I'm doing lol. This was lowkey prologue-ish so the next parts are going to be longer.


End file.
